Episode 06752 (01-01-2006)
MikeyMini Episode Number: 6752 - Michael Minicozzi's First Day Of 2006 Date: Sunday, January 1, 2006 MikeyMini Year: 2006 Sponsors: G, V, 12 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Planet G / g |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Touch, Hold, Feel". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sesame Street News Flash Kermit, using a pull-down map, tries to give everyone directions to Little Red Riding Hood's grandmother's house. No one listens to Kermit. In the end, Red joins her grandmother, the Big Bad Wolf, and a cab driver for a picnic. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mi kat iz ... gone |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A goose and gander visit the land of the G's. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Professor Major-Chord & The Kidsongs Kids sing "Come On & Join In The Game" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|These Are Your Parts: The host interviews a hand. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop must make 12 wake-up calls |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Milo Counting: 12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|An ant is pressured by his peers to finish the anthill all by himself, until he enlists the cooperation of the others. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Dicky Tick hosts "Lifestyles of the Big and Little". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Ladybugs' Picnic" Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Fay Ray climbs over a box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Que Es Esto? - Un Perro (Dog) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Miss Piggy, Link Hogthrob, and the pigs perform "I Get Around" as a biker gang. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G/g musical notes (Gordon voiceover) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Violet climbs a vine with V words. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Billy Biggle, Ruby Biggle & The Kidsongs Kids sings "Dancing In The Street" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Story of Twelvia Artist: Irra Verbitsky |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Imagination V" -- A surreal segment involving the Venus de Milo statue, a violin, a vampire, and vigilantes. Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Stella the Story-Teller narrates the story of The Elephant & The Mouse, played by Ashley & Maria |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for volcano |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V for violin: kids play "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on the violin. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "On My Pond" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Rubber Stamp #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Old paper, new paper Music: "Blue Nosed Gopher" by Graham Preskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Jake the Snake demonstrates body parts. Artist: Buzzco Associates, Inc |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Number of the Day: 12 The Count is congregated with Jessica on the steps of 123 Sesame Street, and counts out twelve beats on her drum. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Four Squares sing "It's Hip To Be a Square." Artists: Vincent Cafarelli & Candy Kugel |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|12 kids are counted. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mary-Kate & Ashley Olsen sing "Miami" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|G is for Goat |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A man carves a wooden horse. Music: Joe Raposo |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|V Limerick: A vulture makes valentines. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Placido Flamingo sings the "Flamingo Lullaby" to Big Bird and the Birdketeers, who pretend to sleep the way flamingos do. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Clown Honking #12 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mother bird brings her babies a huge number 12. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Cookie Monster introduces the word "AMOR". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sand V/v |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Floating kids make the letter V. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Vitamins give vim, vigor and vitality to a droopy V Artist: John Hubley |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Mickey, Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Pluto & The Kids sings “Celebrate, Good Times, Come On” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two balls follow an arrow down a hole. |- Category:Michael Minicozzi's Episode Guide Category:2006 Episode Guide